Recent years have seen a considerable growth in the use of telephonic communications. For example, in various applications, telecommunications applications have expanded to accommodate voice-digital interfaces between computer apparatus and callers at remote telephone terminals. For example, by actuating the push buttons at a remote telephone terminal, a caller controls a computer apparatus to provide various entertainment or information. In using such a system, a caller might telephone a financial service and selectively actuate the telephone key panel to receive information on specific stocks or bonds.
Digital interface systems also have been implemented to utilize digital signals provided independently of the caller's actions. For example, the so-called "ANI" telephone equipment provides digital signals indicating a caller's telephone number. Equipment designated "IDNIS" is similarly available to indicate the called number. Thus, digital signals may be provided telephonically to a system associated with individual calling terminals as for identification or other use.
Telephonic games and contests are among the various applications that have been recognized for implementation with telephone interface systems. Such games and contests may be variously presented, as in cooperation with an advertising program for a product or in a lottery format. Generally with respect to such applications, various call modes might be utilized.
Essentially, three telephonic calling modes or services are in widespread use. Specifically, caller-charge or "900" service (including "976" calls) involves a charge to the caller for each call. The "900", calling mode is useful for implementing games and contests with telephone interface systems; however, certain problems are encountered. Specifically, certain telephone terminals, e.g. pay phones, do not accommodate "900" service. Also, with respect to certain forms of games and contests, it is important to offer members of the public an alternative "free" method of participation. In general, the system of the present invention may be employed to implement "900" calling modes while accommodating "free" participation with reasonable control.
Telephone calls may be accommodated without charge using "800" service or calling mode. Generally, the "800", calling mode accommodates free calls by callers in various areas to a particular station incurring the charges. In most applications, it is important to regulate the use of the "800" calling mode. Another calling mode is the traditional method of calling, involving area-code numbers which also includes calls placed within a given area code which do not usually involve a specific charge and usually do not require dialing the area code. One of the problems associated with using the area-code calling mode for interface systems is the vast number of calls. For example, even in association with an advertising campaign, inviting members of the general public to participate in a free contest or game by telephone may prompt an overwhelming response. Accordingly, a need exists for a practical system to control and limit calls to an interface-service in the traditional free area-code number mode.
Another aspect of telephonic-interface contests involves zealous or obsessive participants. For example, in a quiz contest, a zealous person might call repeatedly, researching answers to given questions until ultimately a question is repeated. At that time, the caller is ready with an answer and has an unfair advantage in the contest. Thus, a need exists for control within the interface system.
In general, the system of the present invention involves a telephone call processing system for receiving calls from a multitude of terminals in different call modes and for processing calls, as to a game or contest format, with means to limit repeat-call advantages. In a disclosed form, the system implements three calling modes to facilitate various formats while accomplishing certain protection both with regard to the calling mode and contest formats.